El Club de periodismo
by Ciel Von Phantomhive
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante en la escuela, el misterio de porque no asistieron Christian ni Coop
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Ciel, este Fic va a ser relacionado con los hechos ocurridos en los fanfics de KvK de CynthiaPG, y ocurrira en su ultimo capitulo que subio llamado ''Pacto de Amor'' espero que les guste, tuve el permiso de ella :D, somos muy amigos, espero que les guste :D

Se haran pequeños crossovers de estos Videojuegos/Anime

Boderlands 2

Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stones

Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare

¡Que les guste!

Me desperté algo temprano, me duche y me vestí, me preparaba para ir a mi primer dia de clase en Bootsville, bueno mi nombre es Alan Torres soy pelirrojo y ojos verdes, llevaba puesto una playera azul, pantalones negros, tenis azules y unos lentes de pasta negros tengo 17 años y ya se conducir coche a si que no necesito ir en autobús a clase, mi carro es un Ford Mustang 2015, me costo mucho pero ahorre para tener algo en el futuro, yo vivo solo con mi hermana mayor que tiene 24 años, es porque mis padres murieron y nos tuvimos que mudar a Bootsville, bueno volviendo con el tema del primer día de clase, desayunaba un cereal, al terminar de comer me despedí de mi hermana, y me dirijo al instituto, al llegar estacione mi auto, entre al salón era el tercero en llegar, espere a los otros alumnos pero faltaban 2, según la profesora eran Cristian y Coop, me hubiera encantado de conocerlos, me suscribí a dos clubes El de periodismo y el de fútbol, me presente, algunos me dieron muy bien la bienvenida, bueno iba a comenzar con el club de periodismo el lider era una chica de 16 años llamada Fionna solo hice algunas fotos sobre el instituto, y acontecimientos de bullying y esas cosas pero me encanta escribir sobre eso , bueno cumpli mi tiempo del club de periodismo, no duro mucho, me puse el uniforme del equipo, yo remplazaria el lugar de Coop que es de delantero, asi que demostre mis habilidades

Yo tenia el balon corria a una velocidad increible, el defensa que era un chico llamado Lorn, grite

¡Visto y no visto!- grite

empeze haciendo dominadas con el balon luego desaparesco con una gran velocidad, tomo el balon y me voy corriendo muy rapidamente

Esto sera facil- Dije confiado

el portero Dennis se preparaba para atrapar el balon a la hora que yo le haga un tiro al marco de futbol, entonces grite

Tiro vendaval II!- Grite con fuerza

corri a una gran velocidad luego la pelota tomo un aura azul y le di una patada potente, esta pelota iba muy rapido dude que lo pare, entonces Dennis se prepara para atraparla, pero al tratar de pararla este recibe el impacto en el pecho haciendolo caer y haciendo un gol enseguida, todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso la entrenadora quedo sorprendida, eran primera vez que ven algo asi, entonces solo me dijeron ''Estas definitivamente en el equipo'' yo solo me rei

al final de las clases solo me dirigi a mi auto a ir a mi casa, cuando llegue solo me dispuse a dormir una silueta estaba encima mio y no me di cuenta

Continuara

no tan larga la historia porque estoy enfermito :3, que tengan buen dia


	2. Chapter 2

Hola segundo capitulo de este fanfic Yey! (?), bueno yo solo les lanzo el capitulo antes que diga puros rollos, se lo debo a mi amiga CynthiaPG, por meter mi personaje en su historia

 **Alien Inesperada**

Vi la silueta, era una chica, que tenia orejas de gato, y cola de gato, tenia un vestido blanco, unas zapatillas estilo futurista, en su muñeca derecha tenia un reloj tecnológico, me sonroje un poco porque estaba en una posición por decirlo así comprometedora..., la vi tenia el pelo rosado, unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy profundos, no me dio tiempo de hablar y ella dijo

Soy Aria, vengo de una raza llamada Neko, de otro planeta!- me dijo con una voz dulce

Hola me llamo... Alan..- dije sonrojado

Segun mi mision es acompañarte y investigarte de tus poderes al jugar futbol- dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno te podrias quitar de encima- dije muy sonrojado

Ok... dormire al lado- afirmo

Senti sus brazos rodearme, hacia un frio tremendo, solo senti su calor, su corazon latir, me sentia comodo..., a la mañana siguiente, me levante, me puse un pantalon rojo, una camisa negra, una gorra roja, tennis negros con rojos, gafas de pasta rojas, cuando vi a Aria, se ponia una falda rosada, una blusa blanca, medias largas rosadas y unos converse blancas, se veia bonita, se puso un sombrero, escondio cola y me miro y me dijo

Buenos dias- dijo con amabilidad

Buenos dias - le sonrei

Fuimos amigos, mi hermana estaba flipando ya que era primera vez que una chica dormia conmigo, solo me monte en mi auto y ella tambien, nos fuimos a la escuela, aparque mi auto, sali y le abri la puerta para que saliera, entre a la escuela, salude a los miembros del equipo de futbol, pues hoy entrenariamos, y yo seria el que los entrenaba ayudado por la entrenadora, bueno las clases fueron algo aburridas, el profesor explicaba sin ganas, eso lo deberian mejorar, pero mejor no causo polemica en la escuela, pues no tenia mucho tiempo para el club de periodismo, asi que solo hice unos articulos sobre la escuela y datos curiosos que este los hacia Millie, la hermana de Coop Burtonberguer, los dos hacemos buen equipo, me preparaba, me puse unas zapatillas de futbol mas comodas ya que iba a usar todo mi poder a si que sali afuera, primero comenzamos con el calentamiento, luego les enseñe habilidades faciles como, Robo fantastico o Defensa propulsada, igual era hora de que algunos de ellos Invocaba su espiritu guerrero o quizas todos los invoquen

Bueno chicos, ya saben habilidades, ahora es que aprendan a usar EG o espiritus guerreros-Dije serio- tienen que concentrarse mucho ya que su espiritu guerrero dependiendo de su actitud y forma de jugar, ya que aveces se define su afinidad del espiritu guerraro como este como soy aire

Entonces me concentro, y grito con todas mis fuerzas ''¡Rey de los mares, Poseidon!'', este sale y todos quedan sorprendidos luego deshago mi espiritu guerrero luego le invito a Lorn que invoque

Bueno tratare de invocarlo.. pero sera genial! - Dijo el motivado

se concentro mucho, luego abrio los ojos, y grito

¡Bravo Samurai, Mushashi!- Grito Lorn

Este invoco, le salio bien seguro era afinidad montaña bueno todos invocaron, algunos fueron EG Buenos, unos Casi perfectos y unos perfectos, todo iba bien, entrenabamos, tambien tuve que usar armadura de espiritu guerrero, pero les dije que con entrenamiento se conseguia, fue un entrenamiento muy duro, el arquero sufrio mas ya que se soporto varios tiros, el arquero era Dennis, el logro sacar armadura a si que paraba tiros sin problema alguno, ya se terminaron las clases, le dije a Aria como le fue

Me fue bien - Dijo ella

A mi tambien - Dije con una sonrisa

Hablabamos, y no sabiamos porque tampoco hoy no vino ni Christian ni Coop, bueno en el auto regresamos a casa, Aria cocino una gran lasagne para nosotros, era riquisima, mi hermana dice que seria una buena esposa, ella solo se sonrojo, bueno hice mis tareas, revise facebook, teniamos el grupo del club del periodismo, y se hacia teorias de que Christian y Coop podrian ser amantes y hicieron ''eso'' algunos dijeron porque estan enfermos, y otros dijeron que por flojera, un forobardo cosmico se formo en el grupo de facebook era increible, solo nos decidimos por publicar algo sobre eso mañana, Millie menos mal que no estaba conectada, porque borramos la publicacion y todo, estaba viendo peliculas con Aria, de accion y eso nos divertimos mucho, estabamos a punto de besarnos Aria y yo en una escena romantica de la pelicula, bueno despues de ver la pelicula, dormimos juntos, en verdad era confortable dormir con ella, bueno nos preparamos para ir al instituto con la misma ropa de ayer pero lavada, Pheobe no vino algunos profesores dicen que el padre esta actuando raro estos dias, durante la clase se escuchaban pasos, sonidos extraños y otros que se reconocian bien, entonces se escuchaban como si patearan la entrada principal del colegio, entraron terroristas...

-CONTINUARA...-

Intriga ¿Donde?, bueno aqui les dejo con alguito para que disfruten asi que gracias por leer


	3. Cap 3

Hola a todos bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este fic, aprovechando que tengo dias libres, creo que subire 2 capitulos estos dias este y otro que subire otro dia obviamente bueno mejor sigo con el fic XD antes de que se me vayan las ideas, bueno continuemos

-.-.-.

 ** _Parte 1 (El soldado)_**

 **POV Alan**

Cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse aproveche y dije ''quiero ir al baño'' corriendo fui al baño con una maleta que tenia en los casilleros, entonces la abrí había una ''AK-12'' con silenciador y un exoesqueleto, me puse el exoesqueleto, cogí mi arma y la recargue, entonces cuando salí del baño me tuve que meterme de nuevo había terroristas por todas partes cuando lo vi en mi celular, ahí tenia un radar de ritmos cardíacos y habían unos 30, eran muchos aproveche salí con sigilo, habían 2, los neutralizo rápidamente, oculte los cuerpos..., venían 1 mas para ver que pasaba, aproveche y le di un codazo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, lo único que hice, fui a mi salón, la puerta estaba cerrada, entonces me toco patear la puerta, patee la puerta, un terrorista me iba a apuñalar, le cogí la muñeca y lo tire al suelo, luego le di una pisada en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo.

Todo el mundo estaba amarrado, la profesora estaba con las ropas rasgadas, supuse que la iban a violar, vi a Aria, estaba amarrada y con unos golpes, eso es lo que me pasa por estar muchos minutos en el baño, entonces la empece a curar, menos mal que estaba bien, toque su mejilla, era tan suave que incluso que me sentí bien, sentía otra vez esos ''Bum Bum'' en mi corazón, a todos los del salón los desamarre, les dije que se quedaran, ya que esto es muy peligroso, Lorne y Harley solo suspiraron de aburrimiento, algunas chicas se preocupaban por mi, pero la que se preocupaba mas por mi era Aria, sentía otra vez esos ''Bum Bum'' en mi corazón latía muy fuerte cuando la miraba... ¿me estaba enamorando? igual solo salí del salón, ahora tenia mucho mas valor, iba a matar a todos los terroristas, por suerte habían cinco, aproveche y les dispare a todos, todos estaban en el suelo, gritando de dolor, ya que había disparado en la piernas, llame a refuerzo y dijeron que noquee algunos mas, noquee a 2 que estaban en el pasillo charlando, bueno llegaron los refuerzos.

Encarcelaron a todos los terroristas, yo solo estaba afuera viendo la situación, todo lleno de policías y eso, también Aria me abrazo, sentí latidos fuertes en mi corazón, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje y pensé ''Definitivamente me enamore...'' entonces me quite el exoesqueleto, me dejo con un dolor de espalda increíble, creo que ya no me queda ya que hace tiempo que no lo utilizo, pero igual solo quería regresar a mi casa sano y salvo, cuando llegue con Aria, mi hermana me abrazo, también mis padres, ellos también a Aria ya que se habían enterado y se habían preocupado muchísimo, bueno las pocas tareas que nos dejaron solo era una tarea de matemáticas, yo le ayudaba a Aria, bueno después de hacer mi tarea, empezamos a jugar vídeo juegos, ella no jugaba bien pero con el tiempo ya se acomodo, ella jugaba bien nos divertíamos y de todo, en la noche, ella se acostó en mi cama me dijo que durmiéramos abrazados, la noche era muy fría y no quería estar frió o algo así, entonces me acosté al lado de ella, ella me abrazo fuerte que senti sus pechos en mi espalda, estaba pensando ''¡No pienses en cosas obscenas!, ¡No pienses en cosas obscenas, coño!'' igual puedo dormir tranquilo despues

.-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-.

 _ **Parte 2 (Dia de celo) -Habra Lemmon-**_

Me desperté, me levante, cuando la vi dormida, me la quede viendo unos segundos, me decido a despertarla, entonces solo me cambie, me puse una camisa polo azul, unos jeans negros, zapatos negros, Aria solo se puso un vestido azul claro, un sombrero blanco y zapatillas blancas, llegamos a la escuela en mi auto, solo estaban los clubes, entonces para descansar un poquito mas, me fui al club de periodismo, ahí estaba Fionna, Millie y Francisco, Francisco era un chico pelinegro, ojos azules tenia un año menor que yo, estábamos trabajando en muchas cosas como en la portada y todo eso, también estábamos haciéndole competencia a una revista que era popular y era nuestra competencia, así que puse una nueva sección llamada 'Sucesos de la Internet' que relataba algunos sucesos de la Internet y ganamos mucho rating espero que la revista no se enoje con nosotros sobre esto ya que están los mas ricos en ellos esta una tal Pheobe la mas creída, bueno ahora estábamos descansando tomando café, galletas y pan.

Entonces empezamos a hablar

La revista si se entera se enojara y flipara muchísimo - Dijo Francisco

Cierto, quiero ver la cara de Pheobe cuando lo sepa - Dijo Millie con una cara triunfante

Bueno la idea fue mía - Dije yo tomando mi cafe

Una muy buena idea, jeje, también Aria es buena en diseño gráfico - Dijo Fionna tranquila

Aria sabe mucho de eso jeje - dije riéndome un poco

Después hablamos anécdotas, chistes, y ideas para el periódico, se escucho la puerta tocarse, abrí yo, era Pheobe, estaba muy enojada, tenia otras chicas atrás de ella, yo con una cara de ''Enserio'' y les dije

¿Que se les ofrece señoritas? - Dije yo con un tono encantador

 **POV Aria**

Estaba muy celosa, en verdad estaba enamorado de Alan, la primera vez que lo vi, incluso cuando dormía lo quería besar en varios casos, pero no me atrevía pero como ahora es mi dia de celo, planeaba esta noche hacerlo mio..., y solo mio, de nadie mas pero solo estaba calmándolas para que no se forme una buena cuando caiga el sol, lo haré mio...

Cuando llegamos a casa, fui a su habitación rápidamente, me quite lentamente la ropa, no me quite las medias largas que tenia, ni las bragas, lo esperaba, no aguantaba mas... el entro...

 **POV Alan**

Cuando entre vi a Aria semi-desnuda, me sonroje, pero me debía controlar, ella se empezó a acercar a mi y me dijo

Seras... Mio- Dijo sensualmente

Estaba nervioso solo sentí sus labios presionando los míos, entonces empece a abrir mi boca, sentí su lengua presionando la mía, cerré mis ojos, ella me tiro en mi cama.

 **POV Aria**

Alfin correspondiste mis sentimientos- dije entre gemidos

Metí mi mano debajo de sus interiores, entonces empece a tocar su virilidad, lentamente baje sus pantalones y sus interiores, entonces empece a acariciarlo, sentí unos gemidos de el, me siento en sus piernas, estaba erecto, estaba dispuesta a que el entrara dentro de mi, entonces cogí su virilidad y lo inserte dentro de mi, me sentía bien en mi primera vez, estaba gimiendo, me movía lentamente.

 **Pov Alan**

Estaba dentro de ella, me siento bien, pero estoy poco a poco a sentir esa ''chispa'', entonces me segui moviendo dentro de ella, me sentia bien, entonces dije

estoy a punto de... de..- No termine de hablar

Hazlo dentro de mi quiero tener algo tuyo - dijo ella entre gemidos

Ella me aprisiono con sus piernas termine dentro de ella, estabamos tapados por las cobijas estabamos abrazados y cuando estaba dormida le dije

No te dejare sola...- Dije yo susurrandolo

-.-.-.-

Lemmon Para mi gente (?), bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo dejen Reviews para que pueda ver su opinion y algunas recomendaciones que me quisieran hacer :D!

Lo que no puedo creer que me trasnoche haciendo este fanfic XD

Bueno Adiosin Adiosito!


End file.
